Duality
by ThunderCats
Summary: In an attempt to change the course of history Albus Dumbledore travels back in time in and tries to raise Tom Riddle with the help of old friends and the creation of new enemies.But evil runs deeply and he now risks creating two monsters instead of time.
1. Chapter 1

**Title;** Duality

**Summary; **In an attempt to change the course of history, Albus Dumbledore travels back in time in and tries to raise Tom Riddle with the help of old friends and the creation of new enemies. But evil runs deeply and Dumbledore risks creating two monsters instead of one, and he is running out of time.

**A/N;** Begins at the end of HPOOP when Harry is told about the prophecy, canon compatible up to this point, except for Armando Dippit who is a little OOC so appologise for that…

Anyway onto the story…

TC ;)

**Chapter 1**

**1999-Prologue- Beginnings**

Harry Potter put his head in his hands as the enormity of what he was expected to do, what he knew in his heart that he must do, came crashing down on him. He looked up and saw Dumbledore staring down at him, concern in those twinkling blue eyes.

'So,' Harry began, watching his headmaster's face, 'Your telling me that I have to kill Voldemort, or be killed by him.'

Dumbledore stood up and began pacing the floor of his office again.

'Harry you don't have to do anything,' he said finally, 'You put too much store by the prophecy. A prophecy is a prediction, you can either ignore it or accept it, my point is you are, and always will be free to make your own destiny.'

'But if I don't… I mean he'll never… he can't ever be stopped,' said Harry, returning his head to his hands. He found his thoughts drift to Sirius and wished that he was here, the only adult he felt he could trust.

'No,' said Dumbledore finally, 'there is no one else who can stop him.'

'But then I must. I can't run, after my parents, after Cedric, after… After Sirius,' he felt a lump in his throat and bit back tears. But he blinked and when he looked back up, there was a hard, blazing look in his emerald green eyes.

'Too much loss,' whispered Dumbledore, reading the pain on the younger boy's face. A decision made in haste, with fire in his heart no reason in his mind.

'Professor?'

'Forgive me Harry,' said Dumbledore, smiling again, 'My mind is not what it once was.'

'Sir?'

'Harry, I understand that this must be great deal for you to try to understand.'

Harry shook his head, mind racing, 'You know,' he began looking at his knees, 'I think in a way I always knew… That one of us would have to kill the other. Does that make sense?'

'In a way, I think we are all aware of our own destiny.'

'And mine is to try to stop Voldemort,' the words caught in his throat again. 'The greater good,' whispered Harry, 'that's what it's about in the end.'

Dumbledore watched him, the fury of only moments before had left him, and in its wake he looked childlike and vulnerable.

'Harry…'

'No, I see now, it all makes sense. It's all for the greater good.'

Dumbledore frowned, Harry's words seemed to echo in his mind. _The greater good, how many will you sacrifice for the greater good!_ He shook his head slightly, and the Harry's voice was replaced by Aberforth's _Our own sister, An innocent. And you just stand there doing nothing. _

Dumbledore looked up at Harry, another innocent in his protection, sacrificed for the greater good. Perhaps he was still too young, perhaps he should not have told him, the prophecy was so much for a young mind to bear. And yet he had already put it off for to long, the boy had a right to know after all.

'Forgive me Harry,' he said abruptly, 'but the hour is late. I'm sure Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley will have much to discus with you. If you will.' He crossed the room in three long strides and opened the door of his office leading on to the spiral staircase.

'Professor?' repeated Harry, stunned at this hurried dismissal.

'Harry what you need now is rest. We can discuss this, all of it, tomorrow with fresh heads.'

'I…I…' stammered Harry, head spinning. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and gave Harry that piercing stare that Harry knew so well, reassuring in its familiarity.

'Yes Harry?'

'There's no other way, is there Professor? No other way…'

'No Harry, I'm afraid there is not, but do not dwell on it. Tomorrow is another day.' With that, Harry left the room.

Dumbledore stood for a minute, staring at the space where Harry Potter, the chosen one with the world on his shoulders had just disappeared.

Slowly, he put his head in his hands, another lamb to the slaughter, and he had not, could not raise a finger to protect him.

'You lied to that boy,' a voice from behind him broke the silence. Dumbledore turned back to the empty room, his gaze falling on the portrait of Armando Dippit who was glaring at him with accusation in his eyes.

'I did not lie, Armando,' said Dumbledore wearily.

'But you did, there has always been another way.'

Dumbledore peered at the ex-headmaster, eyebrows raised.

'Armando, we disagree on a great many accounts, but I'm sure even you can see the danger of such a course of action.'

'But Albus think of the boy, he has been through so much. Can you really ask this last, great favour of him?'

Dumbledore turned to the window. Dawn was breaking, the suns rays rendering the school grounds purple and red. In the distance, he could see the smooth shimmering surface of the lake. He sighed, turning back to Dippit.

'You would have… have _me_ try to change this?' he said slowly, searching the other mans face. 'You think that is wise?'

'What is there to lose?'

'What is there to lose? Innocent lives Armando, can we risk creating a second dark lord?'

Dippit shook his head dismissively. 'Dumbledore that is impossible. I know Tom better then you did, much better. The challenge will save him, you could save him.'

'Armando, your faith is misplaced, I failed to save him.'

'Older and wiser now though?'

'Yes' agreed Dumbledore pacing the floor again. The other portraits were feigning sleep though listening intently.

'But this is _old_ magic Armando, we can not begin to understand the consequences of such a radical upheaval of history.'

'On the contrary Dumbledore, I can not begin to understand the consequence of this course of action. You on the other hand, I'm sure, understand it quiet well.'

'And so you would have me go back? Try to undo all that was done? But how?'

'Simple isn't it? Create an equal.'

'An equal?'

'Yes of course, if there was one thing Tom Riddle lacked it was an equal, so lonely. Why even you…'

'True, but where to find a match for a boy like that…'

'Well why not the other. The most powerful boy of his generation, save yourself of course.'

Dumbledore smiled, 'But Armando that is precisely why I fear him.'

'But together?'

'Together we risk creating two Voldemorts instead of one.'

'Or saving two young boy's from damnation.'

'And so in the place Tom Riddle, orphan and heir to the Slytherin throne, you would have what? Two?'

'With yourself of course.'

'Armando,' Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his temples slowly, 'Your plan in short is to bring together the two darkest wizards the world has ever known. And you still think that is wise?'

'Albus,' said the portrait kindly, 'you expect your charges to put so much faith in love, and yet it seems that you yourself have none. What both boys lack has always been love. Tom learned to survive without it, and the other… well perhaps he learned too late.'

'No, I failed to save both…'

'Albus, I feel obliged to tell you that you are not nearly as important as you like to think you are. You did not fail them, they were never yours to save, the world failed them. But you can put it right.'

'And so they save each other. A bizarre plan Armando, but then madness has always been akin to genius.'

'Precisely.'

'I am surprised I did not think of it myself.'

'Dumbledore you do not have the luxury of death, it is a great eye opener, a lot of time to think.'

Dumbledore looked hard at Dippit, and then began slowly 'and if I agreed Armando, and I stress _if_, what then? How do we get them to agree to this?'

'Well Professor, that is, thankfully, your problem and not mine.'

Dumbledore smiled slightly and turned back towards the window mind whirring. A chance to save the two. It would be difficult of course, very difficult. He walked to the elegant wooden desk and opened one of the drawers. Tentatively, he reached out and his fingers brushed the cool metal of the time turner.

'The other first, I think' he said slowly, to no one in particular.

'Precisely,' beamed Armando, 'I wonder Dumbledore, can you bring me?'

'What an interesting question Armando. I should think so, though the confusion between the times… well why not, I would appreciate the company.'

'And so the other first.'

'The other first.'

*********************************

**A/N **Random at first yes I know… but it'll make sense at some stage, I have chapter 3 done… just no chapter 2… oh dear…

R&R if you like.

TC ; )


	2. Chapter 2

**Title;** Duality

**Summary; **In an attempt to change the course of history, Albus Dumbledore travels back in time in and tries to raise Tom Riddle with the help of old friends and the creation of new enemies. But evil runs deeply and Dumbledore risks creating two monsters instead of one, and he is running out of time.

**A/N; **Right this chapter is set in 1895, I'm completely guessing the date here but I think it makes sense. Gellert Grindelwald is 11. There is nothing in the books about his early childhood, so I imagined that he was raised until the age of 11 by Bathilda Bagshot, then sent to Drumstrang. Though I also imagine that she tried to keep him hidden, much like Kendra and Ariana, I guess for his own protection.

TC ;)

**1895-Chapter 3- The other wizard**

Godric's Hollow was still that evening a light breeze wound its way through the empty streets, rustling Dumbledore's cloak as he walked. The light was on in the house when he reached it, as he knew it would be. He stood for a minute, regarding the neighbouring building, his heart heavy, then reached out and rung the doorbell.

A middle aged woman answered the door apprehension in her eyes.

'Yes?' she said, blocking the entrance to her home.

'Bathilda Bagshot?'

'Yes?'

'I'm here about Gellert.'

Her face fell completely and she seemed to shrink about a foot.

'You had better come in,' she said finally, standing aside to allow him to pass, and then leading him down towards the kitchen. It was a small house, cosy and warm. Carefully, and deliberately she placed the kettle on the hob and offered Dumbledore a seat and a plate of biscuits.

'I tried, I really tried you know. That boy, he is so young yet so incredibly powerful and though I am no novice myself I… I… I no longer know what to do with him. I had hoped that sending him to Hogwarts would calm him, but as I'm sure you know we got a rejection letter last week… And Drumstrang? I fear it will make him worse.'

'I am here to help.'

'Ha,' she scoffed, and Dumbledore noticed the heavy lines around her eyes, sleep deprivation marking her face far worse then age would. 'The Ministry, here to help? Laughable. No doubt it's off to St. Mungo's for Gellert, or maybe Azkaban.'

'I am not from the Ministry Bathilda.'

'You… what? Who are you?'

She looked a little scared, like someone waking from a dream.

'What do you want with him?'

'Bathilda, I am here to help. My name is Albus Dumbledore.'

'Albus? Like that little boy next door? What is this, you think it is funny to torment an old woman… and… and…'

'Bathilda, please give me a moment to explain, it is difficult enough without you confusing the matter.'

She sat down heavily as though her legs could no longer support her.

'I should call the aurors' she murmured 'you should be taken away.'

'Bathilda,' said Dumbledore kindly pouring her a cup of tea, 'As you rightly pointed out there is an Albus Dumbledore living next door, and I am also Albus Dumbledore.'

'Are… are you his father?'

'Not quiet, I am him.'

'Oh Merlin, what are you saying.'

'Bathilda I happen to know that in your time you will do great things, and are a formidable witch. Therefore I am sure you will have noticed that that boy in your care, Gellert, has incredibly well developed powers for his age.'

'Yes I… I… how did you…'

'Also I am sure that you have noticed that he has an unusual interest in the dark arts. So much so that is borderline obsessive, unhealthy.'

'Well that is not for me to judge… I… he…How do you know these things?'

'The year is 1895 Albus is 11, I am Albus Dumbledore form 1999, I am 104 next birthday…'

'Merlin's beard,' gasped Bathilda, dropping the teacup she was holding and spilling tea all over the floral tablecloth, 'you're insane, you should be carted of to St, Mungo's.'

'I almost wish I was, It would be much simpler for all of us.'

'Why are you here? What do you want with Gellert?'

'Bathilda, if I told you that the boy you are raising would grow up to be the greatest dark wizard of our time would you believe me?'

'I… I… this is an awful lot to try to take in… Mr…'

'Call me Albus,' said Dumbledore kindly.

'Albus' she repeated putting her head in her hands, thoughts clouded and hazy. She looked up finally, 'but if you are Albus, do you realise the consequences of what you've done? Coming back in time like this? I'm a historian and…'

'Yes A History Of Magic, a wonderful book.'

'I… It hasn't even been published.'

'No I expect not, not yet. But to answer your question, this boy will be responsible for the deaths of a great many people, the consequences are negligible compared to that.'

'Negligible? Negligible? Are you out of your mind?'

'A great many people seem to think so, yes.'

'What are you planning to do? I won't let you hurt him, he's not a bad child just… misguided…'

'Exactly. No I wish to take him with me, to another time, and raise him myself.'

'You want to take my Gellert into the future, you expect me to allow that?'

'It certainly seems drastic doesn't it?'

'Too say the least,' she took a sip of her tea peering over the mug into those twinkling blue eyes. Albus' eyes now that she looked closely, though marked by loss and misery.

'Bathilda, I ask you to recall the promise you made to Bernada that you would care for her grandson, that you would protect him with your life.'

'Of course I remember, I would never betray my sisters last wish. What are you insinuating?'

'I haven't said anything yet. But in the light of what I have told you, you must see that in order to keep that promise you must allow Gellert into my care.'

'I'm afraid I disagree.'

'This boy will grow to do terrible things, terrible things. He will spend the last fifty years of his life behind bars.'

'You expect me to believe all this?'

'Yes I do,' he said simply, fixing her with a penetrating stare.

She sighed wearily, 'and one more question.'

'Just the one?'

'How do you expect to explain all this to Gellert?'

'Ah. Yes, a problem. I was rather hoping you could help with that.'

'Me?'

'Yes indeed. I can't very well tell him the truth, but I am adamant that we will not lie to the boy.'

'That doesn't leave an awful lot of options though does it?'

'No, sadly it doesn't,' replied Dumbledore, folding his arms.

'A confundus spell? I can't believe I'm suggesting it. So he doesn't notice the change in the year. That's not really lying is it? And it's not like he has any family to loose,' she stared down at the checked tablecloth, a single tear running down her cheek.

'I couldn't protect him,' she whispered, 'I tried.'

'I'm sure your sister knows that.'

'I should have tried harder.'

'I don't believe you could have,' said Dumbledore quietly, putting a wrinkled hand on hers.

She looked up at him, eyes swimming with tears, 'take care of him. Promise me, promise me you will make a better future for him.'

She gripped his hand furiously, nails scraping his palm.

'Promise me.'

'I promise,' he said, meeting her eyes.

'And tell him, tell him about his mother she was a great witch, and his father, and of course my sister. Don't let him forget… Don't let him forget… where he comes from.'

'I assure you that is the last thing I would want to do.'

'Please…' she sobbed, fat tears falling onto the tablecloth.

'When the time is right, you will meet him again, I promise you that.'

'I..I… how?'

'Well I'm afraid it will be an awfully long time away, or at least it will seem like it…'

'You mean in the future?'

'Certainly I do. This boy has a heritage; it would not do, as you rightly said, for him to forget where he came from.'

'Thank you.'

'No Bathilda, thank you, for your patience, and your insight,'

'So what are you going to do?'

'Well I think the best idea was as you said, to tell him he has been offered a scholarship in Hogwarts, but is on probation, and it is under the condition that he should come and live with me. A confundus spell to deal with the confusion over the years perhaps…'

'Yes, I think so,' she said quietly. The tears had dried on her face, 'I suppose it's time you met him.' She pushed her chair away from the table and it screeched on the tiled floor.

'A good idea.' Where is the boy?'

'Albus, I have no idea.'

They found him eventually in the attic. He was tall for his age, with wavy blond hair that nearly reached his shoulders, and a devilish gleam in his eyes.

'Hello Baggy' he greeted as they entered the attic, 'Whose your friend?'

Bathilda Bagshot blushed furiously, 'Gellert what are you doing up here, your filthy?'

This was true, the boy was covered in dust.

'Channelling,' he said happily, 'I read that a true wizard can channel magic through almost any object, watch.' He brandished a chair leg at them and a wisp of smoke appeared.

Gellert frowned.

'Well that was anticlimactic,' he looked back at the other two.

'It works better, I believe, if you use something with a powerful magical core,' said Dumbledore, studying Gellert. The boy cocked his head to one side then nodded and began scanning the attic.

'Here, try this,' said Dumbledore, spotting a unicorn horn and tossing it to the blonde boy.

Gellert grinned and caught it. Screwing his face up in concentration he closed his eyes, knuckles glowing white as he grasped the object. Then a flash of light, and a sound like a whip cracking. The explosion was such that the boy was blown a good six feet in the air, he hit the roof and fell in a heap to the floor.

Bathilda screamed and ran forward but Dumbledore only chuckled softly. Gellert looked up, uncertainty in his eyes.

'You… You knew that would happen?'

'I had a fair idea, yes.'

Gellert's face split into a grin.

'The problem is, with an object as powerful and indeed as large as that, is that magic becomes unpredictable. Hence the fact that we use a single hair, heartstring or feather.'

The boy nodded getting to his feet, and brushing himself down.

'Who are you?'

'My name is Albus Dumbledore, I have come to offer you a place in Hogwarts school.'

'What? But Baggy said…' he glared accusingly at his great aunt.

'We have reviewed the situation, and have agreed a compromise because of the special circumstances.'

'A compromise?'

'Yes, we will offer you a place in the school on condition that you come and live with me.'

Gellert frowned, looking from one to the other.

'Why?' he said slowly.

'Mr. Grindelwald, it has come to our attention that you have an unhealthy interest in the dark arts, that kind of behaviour will not be tolerated in our school, and so I have been sent to monitor you.'

'Who exactly are you?'

'I am a teacher.'

'But how did you know that thing… about wands?'

'Quiet simple Gellert, I am a formidable wizard.'

'The best?' the boy was smiling, eyebrows raised mockingly.

'Many believe so yes,' said Dumbledore smiling.

Gellert cocked his head to one side again, mischievous smile returning to his face, 'Alright.' He said

'Gellert, don't you think we should discus this?' Bathilda was startled.

'No…' he said slowly, I think I can learn a lot from this guy.'

Dumbledore smiled serenely, 'A learning experience for all I think.'

'You still want to take him? But he's so… I mean he… are you sure you can manage.'

'Quiet sure,' said Dumbledore, turning and ducking back out of the attic and heading back down towards the door.

Gellert followed, winking at his great aunt.

'Be careful,' she said quietly to the two figures, but she wasn't sure who she was taking to. Gellert's laughter came back to her as she walked down the hall to where they were waiting at the front door. She wondered suddenly which of them needed the protection. Albus was gifted, but Gellert was different, cunning, devious and power hungry.

'We can wait in the kitchen if you need time to pack,' said Dumbledore.

'If you lent me your wand I could save some time?' said Gellert smiling hopefully.

Dumbledore smiled back and shook his head, and lead Bathilda back into the kitchen as Gellert stomped up the stairs.

'He's not a bad boy…' she began.

'No he is much as I expected.'

She was puzzled by this but said nothing, 'Be careful though, he likes to trick people, he thinks it's funny.'

'I expect it is.'

'He thinks were all beneath him sometimes… I can't explain it he's so free spirited but he always thinks he knows best and…' she trailed off as the sound of Gellert banging a suitcase down the stairs interrupted her train of thought.

Dumbledore continued to smile calmly, funny he though ruefully as Gellert's blond head appeared round the door, and this was meant to be the easy part.

A/N- still seems very confusing, but hopefully you get the general idea. Any ideas for pairings later on? No yaoi sorry but just no…

Other then that, suggestions welcome!

TC ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****- A new Beginning **

How funny it is that often the greatest of tales have the humblest of beginnings. So it was on the 24th of July 1939, as what would later be declared as the hottest day in a century drew to a close. A heavy warmth hung in the air, the dilapidated buildings of the London suburb seemed to shimmer eerily, draped in a glittering, heat spun haze.

A place of magic thought Albus Dumbledore and he wondered vaguely how he hadn't felt it the first time he was here, all those years ago. He hurried along the empty street, midnight blue cloak billowing behind him.

The orphanage was quickly falling into disrepair, paint peeling from its whitewashed front. An emaciated child was playing in the cobbled courtyard, but looked up at the sound of footsteps. The dull eyes widened, and he abandoned his game, disappearing into the house quickly.

Dumbledore reached the open door, just as a portly woman appeared, arms folded, accusation in her eyes. The young boy clung to her skirts, attempting to simultaneously shield himself from Dumbledore, and get a proper look at the eccentric old man. Dumbledore smiled kindly down at him and the boy whimpered, tugging at the matron's apron trying to drag her away. She shushed him impatiently before turning her attention back to the strange newcomer.

'I'm sorry,' said the woman, she had a loud, bossy voice that reverberated around the deserted hall 'We don't give ta charity, got enough trouble as it is.' She attempted to close the door on Dumbledore but he took a step forward.

'I apologise, you misunderstand me, I have an appointment with Ms. Cole,' he said calmly.

'Oh,' she raised her eyebrows sceptically, 'I'm afraid she's gunna tell you the same thing has I have, no charity.'

'It's in relation to one of the children,' Dumbledore continued patiently. 'The woman seemed to relax a bit, she unfolded her arms.

'You're here for one of our kids? I thought tha' wasn't till tomorra? Thas what she toll me anyway.'

'A change of plans I'm afraid,' said Dumbledore still smiling serenely, 'Most inconvenient, but I'm sure she'll understand.'

She continued to glare at him, her heavily lined face a mask of suspicion.

'I 'spose you better come in,' she said reluctantly stepping aside, and allowing him to pass her.

The hall was dark despite the bright evening, and completely deserted. The paint work was dull and faded and the mismatched tiles on the floor were chipped.

'You'll understand my reluctance,' said the matron, calling over her shoulder, as she lead Dumbledore down a narrow corridor 'get a lot of funny types around these parts.'

'Yes, quiet understandable,' said Dumbledore, still smiling. They had reached the end of the corridor now and she turned to the door on the left, rapping hard on its peeling wooden surface.

'Missus Cole?' she bellowed.

There was the sound of scraping furniture and moments later the bleary-eyed face of Ms. Cole appeared in the doorway.

'Bethany I swear I leave you for ten minutes and… Oh… Who are you?' she said rather rudely, glaring at Dumbledore.

'Albus Dumbledore,' he announced warmly, 'we had an appointment tomorrow but I'm afraid there has been a change of plan.' Her brow furrowed and she tutted under her breath.

'Change of plan? Change of plan? This is most inconvenient Mr. …eh Mr. Double…'

'Dumbledore,' he repeated, 'yes quiet a mouthful isn't it. I apologise but I'm afraid it really couldn't be helped.'

'Well I, I mean, I'm a busy woman,' she stuttered.

Dumbledore placed a wrinkled hand inside his shimmering blue robes, and withdrew his wand carefully. Ms. Cole watched him apprehensively. He waved it once and then replaced it in one of his many pockets. The woman's eyes slid in and out of focus, and her gaze returned to Dumbledore. She smiled weakly slightly unsure, and then said faintly, 'Would you like a cup of tea?'

'That would be delightful,' replied the old man, beaming at her. Yes he thought as she led him into the office, that was much the simpler way of doing things.

**********************************

Tom Riddle looked smaller then he remembered, more childlike sitting on the small bed, with his knees pulled into his chest, dark hair falling into his watchful eyes. Infact the boy who would one day grow to be Lord Voldemort looked too human, too unremarkable, and too afraid, with no trace of the man he would later become. It was disconcerting to view the scene with the advantage of foresight.

'Hello Tom,' said Dumbledore taking a step forward into the room and gently closing the door behind him.

'Who are you?' said the boy, his voice was hard and laced with venom.

'My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am a teacher.'

The boy was silent for a minute watching Dumbledore carefully as though trying to read his intentions. When he spoke, it was in a measured tone.

'You've come to take me away haven't you,' there was a hard, blazing look in his eyes, a cold fury that dared Dumbledore to lie. The old man sighed, shoulders dropping slightly.

'Yes Tom I have.'

'She brought you here didn't she. Didn't she! She thinks I'm crazy,' he had not moved a muscle since Dumbledore had first set foot in the room, but his tiny form was tense and shaking.

'It certainly appears that way yes. But I, fortunately, do not think you're crazy.'

'You're here to take me away. I'm not crazy,' Tom repeated.

'I agree with you, certainly not crazy. Some might call it gifted.'

'G-Gifted,' said Tom, momentarily thrown by this change in tact, but then the anger returned, 'Is that another word for special?' he spat the word. 'You think there is something wrong with me.'

'You disappoint me Tom,' said Dumbledore, smiling slightly at the stunned look on the young boy's face, 'they told me you were intelligent.'

'I… what?'

'Yes, it seems that I have already agreed that you are not crazy, and yet you seem intent on convincing me otherwise.'

'I… If…' Tom's mouth opened slightly, 'If you don't think I'm crazy, then why are you here? Why are you taking me away?'

'I tried to tell you at the beginning. I am a teacher Tom; I have come to offer you a place at my school.'

'Your school?'

'Yes, it's called Hogwarts.'

'Hogwarts?'

'A change in tactics Tom? Instead of disagreeing with me, you intend to repeat me.'

The boy frowned, and Dumbledore could see an angry outburst shimmering just beneath the surface, but curiosity seemed to overcome him. Hope, thought Dumbledore, still smiling.

'You… You called me gifted. Is that why you want me at your school? You think I'm gifted.'

'Precisely. You see how much easier it is to be agreeable, more productive too I should think Yes, Hogwarts is a school of magic.'

'Magic?' repeated Tom, glancing at Dumbledore, who raised his eyebrows, and Tom added hurriedly, 'It's magic, what I can do?'

'In a sense, yes.'

'What do you mean 'in a sense'. I can make bad thinks happen to people who annoy me I can…'

'Yes I am well aware of what you can do. It is magic, in a sense Tom,' said Dumbledore delicately, and he had the boys full attention now, 'but not true magic. I'm afraid anyone can cause harm, but real magic is much more subtle.'

'Can you do magic too?' asked Tom sceptically.

'Yes, I am a wizard.'

'A wizard? That's what they call you?'

'That's what they call _us_.'

'Show me,' said Tom, uncurling, and getting to his feet.

'Show you?'

'Magic,' he snapped, then added hurriedly, 'please.'

'There will be time enough for that later.'

Tom glared at him for a minute, then looked down at his hands.

'I knew I was special, I knew I was different.'

'Yes,' sighed Dumbledore, 'but there is a problem.'

'What problem?' said Tom, face falling so rapidly that Dumbledore had to struggle not to laugh.

'Well as I told you, Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches. But you do not seem to have demonstrated all that much magical ability.'

'What? I told you I can…'

'Back to the repetition are we Tom? No, I have warned you already that kind of thing is not real magic and will not be tolerated in our school. We only accept real wizards Hogwarts.'

The boy frowned, and Dumbledore watched his face cloud over first in anger, and then disappointment.

'Show me real magic, please,' said Tom and there was sincerity in his voice.

Dumbledore smiled slightly and withdrew his wand once again. He pointed it at the boy's bed and whispered a few choice words. There was a faint pop, and where the bed had stood a large camel now stood chewing solemnly on Tom's striped pillow. The boy shrieked and took a few steps backwards, but in a second the camel had returned to its original form.

'How… Why did you do that?'

'Why? Because you asked me to.'

'But that thing? A camel…Show me more.'

Dumbledore smiled slightly, shaking his head. 'The time for demonstration is over. I take it then if I offered you a place in my school you would take it?'

'If?'

'Well it remains to be seen whether you are actually a real wizard.'

'I am!' replied the boy indignantly, glaring at Dumbledore.

'So you say. Well I shall leave you to think it over shall I?'

He made for to leave.

'No stop,' said Tom, voice raised.

'Tom?' the boy blushed furiously.

'No one ever comes back' he whispered, and then shook his head. 'You said you would take me with you, you said you were here to take me away!'

'Is that what you want?'

'I… I want to be a wizard,' he said, puzzled, looking at his feet.

'I'm sure a lot of people want to be wizards.'

'But… Take me with you. Please.'

'Where do you expect me to take you?'

'Can't I live with you?'

'Certainly you can, but I don't know whether you should.'

The boy looked at him, distrust etched on his young face.

'Perhaps…'

'What?' snapped Tom.

'Well I have another young boy staying with me, about your age. He could use the company.'

'Another wizard?' asked Tom, and Dumbledore could see the bitter jealousy on his face.

'Yes there are rather a lot of us.'

Tom frowned. 'The other boy, is he your son?'

'No, he is an orphan, like yourself.'

Tom's frown deepened.'

'I see,' said Dumbledore smiling again, 'well if you would rather stay here…'

'No,' said Tom quickly, 'Take me with you.'

'And the other boy, you'll get along?'

'If I must,' said Tom bitterly, 'can you take me now? Today?'

'I believe so.'

'But that woman… Ms. Cole?'

'That has been dealt with.'

'By magic?'

'Yes, it can be quiet handy at times.'

'Mr. Dumbledore?'

'Professor Dumbledore.'

Tom frowned, 'yes, I was wondering if you knew my father. They say he was called Tom too, Tom Riddle.' He said it casually, as though it was a throwaway thought but his eyes gave him away.

'I'm afraid I did not.'

'Oh…' he looked slightly disappointed.

'This boy…the one living with you, what's his name.'

'His name is Gellert.'

'Gellert?

'Yes,' said Dumbledore, smiling steadily, 'Gellert Grindelwald.'


End file.
